misplaced trust
by lord Mordred
Summary: dark!harry,veela!harry. those closest to harry have betrayed him.... and he's pissed!R&R! rating for language and violence. On Hold!
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: rowling owns harry potter not me.

-parseltongue-

"speech"

chapter 1.

As I walk to the car I begin planning out my summer. I figure the order is going to give me some space due to Sirius' death and all. they probably think I'll blame myself for that mutt's death. Just thinking about that bastard brings waves of anger to me. He got exactly what he deserved, that bastard. My only regrets are he didn't suffer and die slowly like I would have wanted him too. He had my trust and my fathers trust too! Damn him, I'll have to thank Bella the next time I see her.

FLASH BACK

Harry just got back from the Dumbledore's office and he was extremely pissed. His only father figure in his life had been murdered by his own flesh and blood! On top of that he had a damn prophecy looming over his head that says he has to kill the most powerful dark lord ever! Damn Dumbledore that bastard knew the prophecy too, ever since I was born! He didn't even tell me about it until it was too late and I had already heard it myself. I hate that manipulative goat rapping bastard! He should die slowly and in the most painful manner. Maybe I could torture him with the cruciatus curse until he goes completely insane! Yes that would be hilarious, the leader of the light an insane old coot with lemon drop fetish! Chuckling darkly Harry was brought out of his musings by looking around at the unfamiliar corridor. It was dark so he couldn't make out the details. Harry cast a quick lumos and he could see in the distance a banner of some sorts. He couldn't see from this distance so he went closer to get a better look. As he got closer he could see that the banner was about 10 meters tall and about 3 meters wide. It was attached to a wall at the end of the corridor making it a dead end. Harry crept closer until he could see the forlorn mauraders sign only a little different. The black dog representing Sirius was torn off. Anger boiled in Harry veins. Whoever the hell did this I will make them pay! How dare they dishonour my godfather like that! Mark my words they will pay! Harry was about to stalk off when an idea came to mind. What is this banner with the marauders insignia doing here? Maybe there is something special about it. so Harry crept closer to the banner to examine it. after finding nothing out of place except for the missing piece of cloth he stopped to think. maybe there's some kind of password or something...

" I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

As soon as he finished the sentence the banner turned into a big wooden door. Cautiously Harry opened the door and peeked in. Finding nothing but darkness he stepped into the room. as soon as he was completely inside the door slammed shut and disappeared. All the sudden torches lit the square room. Looking around Harry found some tables littered the room. the room was roughly the size of the gryffindor common room. On the tables were various pieces of parchment that were all blank. On the back wall of the room there was another wooden door. On it there was a carving of a lily flower. Curiously Harry walked through it to come to a similar sized room but without the many tables and blank pieces of parchment. There was however a single table with what Harry could recognize as a pensieve. Harry knew that the pensieve would hold something related to the marauders so he looked in. Immediately he was sucked into it. He emerged to find himself in a familiar place that he recognized from his dreams, Godric's Hollow. He suddenly heard a woman scream. He ran to were source of the scream. It was coming from a room down the hall that he was currently in. Running past the various pictures of people that were probably related to him or friends of his parents he came to a stop at the end of the hall. He walked through the door ( he cant touch it of course he was in the pensieve). What he saw next shattered him and made his blood boil. In the room he found his mother cowering from a smirking Sirius black. But what made his blood boil was that his mother's shirt was ripped off and in Sirius' hand.

"Please Sirius don't do this!" his mother pleaded.

"Shut the fuck up bitch! I've been waiting to do this ever since third year, so be a nice little whore and take of the rest of your fucking clothes!"

"James! James! Help me please help me! Anyone please!" lily yelled at the top of her lungs.

"That bitch ass husband of yours wont come to rescue you this time bitch. Now take of your damn clothes or else!"

"Never! How could you do this Sirius we trusted you! How could you! We made you Harry's godfather! Your never going to be welcomed in this house again!"

Sirius laughed a cruel and cold laugh that made Harry seeth in anger. He didn't notice the way his eyes turned red and his pupils changed to that of a snake.

"Bitch! Imperio!"

Lily jumped out of the way of the mind control curse to snatch her wand which was only a few meter away from her. she grabbed it then pointed it at Sirius.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Protego! Stupefy!"

"Protego maximus!"

They continued to duel for about half an hour shouting spells that Harry had never heard of. Meanwhile Harry's eyes were exact replica's of Voldemort. He was watching the memory with so much anger it would make Voldemort piss himself and cower in fear. Harry's back all of a sudden exploded in pain in unison with his mother. That was the last he saw of the memory because he passed out in pain.

When Harry woke he found himself lying on the floor were the pensieve was sitting on the table just in front of him. Groggily Harry sat up and his back was exploding with pain. He looked around and in the torch light he could see a mirror behind the door he came in. He sat up and gasped in surprise. What he saw looking back was himself, except on his back he had wings with pure black feathers on them. The feathers color seemed to suck in the light surrounding it. Harry's first though was wicked! Then the memory's from the pensieve flowed back to him in a rush. His anger returned and once again his eyes turned to blood red snake eyes. Harry tried his hardest to calm down, and eventually he decided he needed to see the rest of the memory. This involved Harry's dad bursting in the room and was too caught up with seeing the state his wife was in that he didn't see the stupefy that Sirius sent his way. Sirius then continued to duel his mother. After what seemed like ages Sirius fired the stupefy curse five times. It was too much for his mother's shield and it broke on the fourth. The fifth hit her and she was knocked out.

"Damn that was too close I need to be more smooth when I do this again in the future." Sirius said to himself.

"Obliviate! Obliviate! Nothing happened here when you came home it was the same routine that you guys always do." with that Sirius apparated away and the memory ended.

The last week of school for Harry was spent in what Harry discovered as the mauraders base. He found similar memories of Sirius trying to seduce his mom in her younger years in school but all failing miserably. He also found how to merge his wings back into his back, although whenever he got extremely angry they would flare out again. The black parchments he found out were failed marauders maps. He didn't find anything else interesting in that room but the room with his pensive was his mother's room. He found this out from the memory of when they first invited her to become a marauder in their sixth year. He found many books and also a ring. When he put on the ring the ring glowed for a little while and a note popped out of nowhere. It was written in loopy old english looking writing.

This ring is the ring of Ravenclaw. Only the heir shall be able to see and use it. While wearing it you shall remember anything and everything you ever read or see.

Harry spent the last of the days at Hogwarts reading all the books he could get his hands on. In one book that showed the four founders blood lines he discovered that his mother was adopted and that she was a pureblooded witch who descended from the Slytherin and Ravenclaw lines. Holy crap I am the heir of Slytherin! He had been avoiding Ron and Hermione at all costs. He had a strange feeling about them since he put on the ring.

END FLASHBACK

a/n please please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

As the car pulled up to privet drive Harry was thinking of ways to train himself. I'll be damned if I have to kill Voldemort with just the knowledge of Hogwarts. When the car finally pulled to a stop Harry pulled his trunk and Hedwig's cage out draging them upstairs to his room. When he entered he found two letters on his bed. One had the Hogwarts seal while the other had a Gringotts seal. Deciding that the Hogwarts one should be opened first he did so and found it was from the old goat rapper himself. It basically saying he was not to leave the house and he was not allowed to owl any of his friends, and if he behaved and followed the rules he would be able to go shopping with his friends in the last week of summer. After reading this Harry found it perfectly accommodating to him. 'good now I don't have to worry about writing letters every bloody week.' Moving on to the Gringotts letter Harry's expression went to glee at the words. He would be attending Sirius' will reading whenever he wanted. He only had to tap the piece of cloth that they had provided with his wand three times and he would be portkeyed to the Gringotts bank lobby. 'Well that solves the problem of getting to Diagon Alley. Plus I get to spend all that mutt's money too! God could this day get any better?' looking at his broken alarm clock it read 4:30 pm. deciding to go to Gringotts later or possibly tomorrow he put the letters and piece of cloth aside for now. 'Hmm... I need to be able to use magic out of school if I'm going to train. I also need to get the ministry tracking spells off so I can practice the illegal curses without being flocked by aurorers.' During the last days of school Harry came to a decision that if he was going to kill Voldemort he would have to learn all the dark arts he could including the unforgivables. After all Harry was pretty sure that he could kill Voldemort with a bat boogey hex. Thinking hard Harry decided he would have to mull over that tomorrow. Harry then unpacking his things started wondering about his wings and eyes. All the books he read in the Hogwarts library on magical creatures had said nothing about any creature or the ability to grow wings.' Maybe I'm an animagus or something, and I could only transform my wings…wait! a veela can grow wings right? maybe I'm part veela, but if I am that means that one of my parents were part veela. But the only veela I've seen are girls, oh well ill just have to pick up a book next time I go to Diagon Alley.' Suddenly a thought occurred to Harry. 'Since the stupid minister Fudge has admitted to Voldemort's return he would probably do anything to get back into the public's good graces and that would also mean mine and Dumbledore's.' A sly grin appeared on Harry's face. Harry walked over to the battered desk in the corner of the room and wrote a quick letter to fudge.

Dear minister of magic,

It has come to my attention that you are at a shall we say sensitive position in the public opinion of you. One small slip up and they will tear you limb from stubby limb. Now on to the reason I am writing this letter is to say, propose a truce of sorts. I will get you back into the public's good graces and in return you will have to do a couple of 'favours' for me. This will be of course be of the utmost importance seeing as the wizarding world could drag you out of your office at any given moment. So I am requesting an audience with you in private without anyone's knowing. This would be extremely beneficial to both of us.

Your truly,  
Harry James potter the-boy-who-lived

With that done Harry tied the letter to Hedwig's leg and watched her soar off into the setting sun. Harry lay on his old wooden bed and fell into a light nap. A few hours later Harry was awoken to a tapping on his head. He groggily groped the bed stand for his glasses, but when he opened his eyes he found everything crystal clear. 'Must have something to do with my wings' Harry thought. He stared up at the thing that was tapping his head only to find a regal looking owl with a small package tied to it's leg. As soon as he took it the bird swooped out of his window and back to wherever it cam from.

Looking down Harry recognized the emblem of the ministry of magic on the package. Opening it a letter fell out followed by something small that was about the size and shape of a golf ball that was golden. Opening the letter first Harry began to read.

Dear Mr. potter

I have received your letter and completely agree with you and your request for the meeting. Enclosed is a portkey that will transport you directly into my office in the ministry of magic. It will activate as soon as you tap your wand to it. I will not write more in case this letter is intercepted.

Cornellius Fudge Minister of Magic

Harry placed the letter down and went about the room collecting the things he would need. He grabbed his wand and stuffed his invisibility cloak into his pocket. He then grabbed his money bag so he could take the knight bus to Diagon Alley. When all this was done he grabbed the golden ball and tapped it with his wand. A few seconds later he was roughly thrown to a plush and golden carpet with the ministry crest on it. Looking around the rather large office he saw that the walls were covered in what looked like awards and pictures of the minister of magic shaking hands with important people. Getting up and walking towards the large oak desk Harry saw the minister of magic looking quite cheerfully at him. Putting on his coldest face that would even make Voldemort seem warm and affectionate he walked over to the desk and sat on one of the plush red chairs.

"Harry my boy! I'm glad you could make it so soon, well let me just tell you tha-"

"Cut the crap Fudge and lets get down to business."

Harry had never thought anyone could impersonate uncle Vernon as well as fudge was doing now.

"Now see here boy I could have you arrested for-"

"If you do that then what would the public think of you for locking up the saviour of the wizarding world?" Harry's voice was bone chilling and cold. Fudge quickly changed from a violent purple to an almost ghostly white.

"Good now that we can finally begin I have a proposition for you as I have mentioned in the letter. I will make you look like an extremely good minister that should be elected again on the next election day."

"and in exchange?"

"and in exchange you would lift the underage magic restriction laws against me and allow me use of all and I mean ALL spells and curses, including the unforgivables, and also any other laws that would inconvenience me in any way possible. So basically nothing I do would be illegal."

"Now Harry don't you think that that is a little extreme? I can't have you running around killing and torturing people, what would they say about you?"

"They will think whatever they want to. And remember Fudge I can just say one wrong sentence and your life would be a living hell. I can tell the public under veritaserum that you consorted with Lucius Malfoy, a known deatheater and many more and even got them out of prison. Then you would be thrown into Azkaban for a life sentence, now how does that sound? Either I get my way or you get thrown into Azkaban, your choice."

Inside Harry was amazed in how Slytherin he could be sometimes. 'Heh the hat was right I would have been great in Slytherin. I'm amazed in how easily this is going.'

"Harry my dear boy we have a deal. Now just come with me to get your wand taken care of and the charms that locate your magical signature so you wont get caught doing any illegal spells. Also the blocks on you that makes it so you cant apparate will be removed. Oh and Harry?"

"Yes?"

"You were never here."

"Of course not."

With that they began there walk down the long hall that was filled with portraits of all the previous ministers of magic. Soon they entered the elevator that Harry had rode the year before. Harry saw Fudge press the floor to the place were the mutt himself had died, the department of mystery. As the elevator was going down it had to make a stop for some one else to get in. Harry's blood ran cold as he saw Arthur Weasley walk into the elevator.

a/n haha a little cliffie!

pole: who should Harry be with?

harry/bellatrix

harry/narcissa

harry/ginny

harry/female blaise

harry/fleur

harry/tonks

harry/deatheater oc

harry/vampire oc

harry/gabriell ( fleurs little sister)

thanks and happy holidays! 


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Harry stood there frozen on the spot. 'shit what if he tells Dumbledore I'm here? crap! This is not something i had in mind!'

"Harry? Harry what are you doing here? does Dumbledore know your here? You know it's no safe to be somewhere without your guards! what if-"

Mr. Weasley was cut off his ranting by Fudge.

"Ahh Arthur how are you? Yes Harry was here to discuss his O.W.L. results you see, there was a problem with his test scores and i called for him to come back and take a look at them. We were just on our way to retrieve the scores, also he was brought here by the ministry's best aurorers so you have no need to worry. What guards were you referring to? I have no knowledge of Harry hiring any of my hit wizards... unless he has been hiring other means of protection?" Fudge responded quickly as to not arouse any suspicion.

At the sound of Dumbledore's name Harry's eyes turned into his blood red snake eyes and Harry knew that this was bad so he quickly calmed himself down. it wouldn't do good to show his wings in front of the minister of magic and his best friends dad who also will tell Dumbledore everything that happens in this elevator.

"It's true Mr. Weasley I just arrived in his office a few moments ago. I'm sorry I forgot to write a letter to Dumbledore saying were I'm going but I figured that aurorers from the ministry will be just as good as my own guards. And minister, my guards are not hit wizards nor are they any other creatures. They are people who were put there by Dumblefu- I mean Dumbledore." 'hehe I almost said Dumblefuck hehe Dumblefuck hehe I m going to call him that from now on.'

"Well Arthur it was good seeing you again but this looks like your stop isn't it?" they had stopped on the misuse of muggle artifacts department. It was indeed the place for him to get off at. After waving good bye to Harry the elevator started up again. They continued to go lower and lower till finally they came to a stop. ----a/n I forgot what the DOM looks like from OOTP so I'm gonna make it look however I like-  
When they came to a stop they headed out of the elevator and into a dark hallway with stone walls and dim lighting that seemed to come from every were and no where. 'The department of mysteries... the place were the mutt face (hehehe can you guess were I heard that from?) died. They walked in silence for what seemed like forever. Each of their steps echoed from the stone floors and walls. Finally they came to the end of the hallway and there was a path that led to the left or right. They took the way to the right and continued to walk. There were no doors on any of the walls but Harry mused that they were probably an illusion so no one outside of their department could find their way through everything. Soon they were met by an ancient looking wooden door. After fudge knocked three times the door slowly swung inward with a high pitched squeak. Stepping inside Harry's vision was assaulted with pure white walls that rivalled even the hospital wings back in Hogwarts. After a few seconds Harry's eyes adjusted to the blindingly white walls. The only things on the medium 3m by 3m office was a dark oak desk and three chairs. Two of which were in front of the desk and the other was behind. The later was currently occupied by a man with long dirty blonde hair with cheerful light blue eyes and a small stubble of hair on his chin.

"Good evening minister and Mr..."

"Potter" expecting the man to gasp and look at his forehead he was pleasantly surprised when the man smiled and thrust his hand out.

"I'm Steven Renalds and it's a pleasure to meet you."

"We need to go to the room containing all the magical artifacts of the ministry." Fudge said.

"Yes minister follow me." With that they all moved to a door to the side of the office that Harry was sure wasn't there before. They walked into another hallway that looked like the one they were previously in. Walking a shorter distance this time they stopped a wooden door that had words in latin that Harry didn't know the meaning of. When they entered they came into a room that was lighted with several floating chandeliers and torches. The walls were all ash colored and it had some kind of bitter smell. Around the room there were odd magical devices that were ranging from as small as a marble to as big as an elephant. All the devices that were small were floating so the stood at five feet in the air. while Harry continued to follow the two adults he was looking at all the odd devices with curiosity. When they stopped Renalds looked strangely at Harry and then the minister, who just batted him away saying that he should return to his desk and stop bothering them. When he exited the room from the same door they came in the minister walked up to a device that looked somewhat like a pensive, but instead of a misty substance there was a solid silvery one that looked like molten silver. The minister turned around to Harry.

"Harry please give me your wand so that I can take the tracking charms off of it." Fudge conjured up a glass and filled it with the silvery substance and gave it to Harry who looked at it curiously before taking it. after he took it he gave Fudge his wand who instead of putting it in the cup like Harry expected he put it into the pensieve looking device. The silver turned to gold as soon as the wand was fully emerged.

"This is called Meccha Harry. Meccha the only device in existence that can make the potion to remove the ministries tracking charms. It will also remove any and all charms on a person when drunk, speaking of which you should drink it now." Nodding Harry drank the whole glass. Harry was expecting the potion to be cold and metallic tasting. To his surprise it was thick and warm and tasted like eggnog, but when it got to his throat he almost spit it back out as it was burning worse than fire whiskey. After finishing the 'burning eggnog' Harry gave the cup to the minister who banished it away. To Harry it felt as if someone had taken a weight off of something... Harry couldn't identify what it was that felt relieved so he just guessed it was his magic. He then began to glow the same silver that the potion was until it stopped ten seconds later. When the glow was gone Harry emerged with his hair going down to the middle of his back and he found fudge looking strangely at him until he conjured a mirror. Harry looked in awe at his face. His once tired and underfed look was replace by a look of a handsome powerful looking young man with calculating emerald eyes. When fudge banished the mirror looking at Harry with a surprised look on his face. The look soon turned into glee.

"Harry did you know you were a metamorphagis? of course not, well let me explain then. before you took the potion you were under some kind of suppressant charm that suppressed you powers (obviously it suppressed his powers). It looks like you are a metamorphagis because you were keeping your hair short like it was, and from the look of the color you glowed you are also a pureblood. You see when ever a pureblood takes the potion he/she will glow silver, if a half blood took it he/she would glow gold, if a muggle born were to take it then he/she would glow a bronze color." 'hehe now I'm better than Voldemort by his own standards ha!' Harry's wand then floated to Harry's hand. When Harry grabbed it he felt the same surge of energy from when he first held it. They soon made their way back to fudges office and eventually after a small conversation Harry portkeyed back to his room only to find a VERY angry Dumbledore and Mr. Weasley. 


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4.

"Harry I am very disappointed with you. Why would you leave the protections of your home just for your O.W.L results"  
Dumbledore asked his usual twinkle gone and replaced with a cold piercing gaze that Harry guessed was supposed to be intimidating. 'I better play the innocent gryffindor and tell him what he wants to hear.'

"I'm sorry sir but I guess I was so bored that I would do anything to get out of here. I forgot about everything else just to get out of this horrid place. I just rushed right in like when-when..." here Harry pretended to sob and put his face in his hands. 'Yes make him think I still feel guilty about mutt face so he wont do anything I wouldn't like, god this is so easy!' Dumbledore's piercing gaze softened considerably seeing how 'distressed' the boy was in.

"Harry usually I would punish you but seeing as you are sorry enough I will only ask of you to not leave the house again without telling me." 'god this idiot is so stupid! Oh well it just makes my job easier. Better make him think he is still manipulating me.'

"Oh professor I'm so sorry. It was all my fault that he died! I don't deserve anything but your worst punishment."

"Harry that wont be necessary, you were distraught and alone while dealing with Sirius' death so naturally you would like to escape somewhere to get your mind off of things. We should be going now I have a meeting and Arthur has to be back at the ministry. Good day!" With that they apparated with a loud 'crack' that sounded like a shot gun. It was so loud that everyone in the house could hear it. Soon the door was literally broken down by Vernon Dursley whose face was a deep shade of purple.

"That's it boy! I will not stand for any more of your freakish behaviour! You will wish you were never born after the beating I'm going to give you! You are going to wish that freakish whore you call a mother never gave birth to you!'' Harry's eyes turned to the blood red slits that they were earlier however Harry was doing nothing to calm himself down. His midnight black wings burst through the robes on his back. If possible Vernon's face turned even darker shade of purple. Most men would back down upon seeing this creature in their minds. Luckily or unluckily however you look at it Vernon was not like most men. He went straight for intent on beating the living hell out of his freak of a nephew. Vernon swung his fist only to have it stopped by Harry's hand. Harry squeezed the fist as if it were a fly. His uncle fell to his knee's from the pain of Harry's crushing hand.

"Vernon never and I mean NEVER insult my mother do you understand?" Harry said through gritted teeth

"Whatever freak just let me go!" Vernon whimpered.

"Beg me to let you go like the filthy muggle you are!"

"What! NEVER!"

"Very well" Harry's grip tightened so Vernon's finger bones started to break.

"Are you ready to beg swine?"

"p-p-pl-please let me go?" Vernon pleaded in a small voice barely audible.

"Not good enough beg your master to have mercy on you!"

"please master let me go?" Vernon choked out between sobs and whimpers.

After that Harry let Vernon's fist go only to have the other fist fly into his sternum. His eyes flickered back to there original emerald color for a brief moment until they changed back to their original shade of red just one shade darker. Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at Vernon.

"Crucio!" Harry cried, wishing to cause pain to his uncle and wanting to hear the traumatizing and sweet melody of his screams. He was not to be disappointed because the spell had worked this time! 'another thing I'm going to have to thank Bella for. without her i wouldn't know how to cast the cruciatus curse.' As soon as the jet of light hit Vernon he started to scream and scratch everywhere his fingers could reach. Indeed his screams were music to Harry's ears, he wished he could go on longer but he knew that Vernon's mind would go insane and he just couldn't have that now could he? so he lifted the curse.

"Now Vernon who is your master?"

"You"

"Say it. say Harry Potter is your master."

"h-h-ha-harry p-p-potter is my master"

"Good now come with me downstairs to break in the rest of your family."

"Yes master"

With that said Harry and his new servant descended the stairs. after everyone in the Dursley family was gathered in the living room they all gasped at the sight of there nephew with black wings.

----a/n his wings look like angel wings except black in case I forgot to tell you earlier----

"Dad! What's up with the freak? I'll beat the freakiness out of him!" Dudley then lunged, if you could call a five hundred pound baby wail jumping at you lunging, at Harry. Harry simply pulled out his wand.

"Crucio!"

With that the worst night in the history of the Dursley family was undergone. No one heard the screams of the Dursley because Harry had put up a silencing charm on all of them. Luckily for Harry Mundungus was on watch duty and not Mad-Eye.

a/n Harry's behaviour will be explained in either the next chapter or some were near the end of summer. 


	5. Chapter 5

a/n really short and nasty chapter! dont worry people this will NOT be a harry/petunia fic. this chapter was mainly helping with my character develpment with harry.

chapter 5

The next day Harry woke up with a pounding headache. Groggily he reached to his right intent on feeling his nightstand for his glasses. To his surprise he felt more bed sheets. 'what the hell! my bed isn't this big!' Then like a tidal wave his memories of the previous nights activities came to him. He had forced all his 'relatives' to call him master and they became his slaves. After he was done 'breaking them in' Harry forced petunia to cook him a full 3 course meal with a huge medium rare steak with a side of mash potatoes and gravy with practically every favourite food of Dudley's. Harry chuckled at the look of hunger shown on Dudley's face. He straight out laughed when he remembered Dudley's face when he said only he would be eating that night.

The reason for him being on the bed he currently was on is because shortly after dinner Harry had locked all his 'relatives' in the cupboard under the stairs were he used to sleep, not of course till after he placed a dungbomb in it. With his newly gained servants in the cupboard he was free to move into the huge master bedroom. Deciding to check up on his servants Harry went to move downstairs. About half way down the hallway his stomach let out a rather large rumble. 'Well it looks like imp going to have petunia cook breakfast again.' Just before he placed his foot on the first step he heard murmuring from the cupboard. Choosing to listen to his servants conversation he cast a silencing charm on the stairs and made his way to the cupboard. Upon reaching the doorway to it he placed his ear against the wooden door.

"Bloody damn door! Why wont this damn thing open, or at least break?" 'hehe i put a locking and unbreakable charm on the door! hehe stupid muggles.'

''Dad! I'm hungry make the freak make me something to eat!"

"Don't worry Dudders as soon as daddy opens the door we will force him to make our breakfast."

"I will not have anymore of his damn freakiness in MY house! I don't give a damn about boldewart or whatever the fucking freaks name was! Oh when I get out of here the bloody brats going to pay!"

"No Vernon we mustn't upset the boy, remember what happened last night?"

"The bloody brat will be arrested and expelled from that freak school of his! Then he wont be able to use his little stick against us! I'll beat him into a pulp!"

"Way to go dad!"

Hearing enough of his servants bantering he lifted the unbreakable charm on the door. As soon as this happened the door was broken and they all came tumbling out. The first one to regain their minds from the initial shock was Petunia. Looking around to see how the door had finally collapsed in she finally caught site of Harry. Though this time he didn't have the wings and eyes anymore. She paled to an almost ghostly white and dropped to her knees before him. Seeing his wife bowing before his nephew Vernon launched himself at Harry. Harry, as soon as he saw this pointed his wand at Vernon.

"Crucio"

Dudley was never smart by any means when it came to school work. His teachers constantly called home to tell his parents what a horrible student he was. But one doesn't need hardly any intelligence in his situation. He had two options. Either bow to his most favourite punching bag or end up screaming and writhing on the ground like his father. Deciding on the former he got to his knees and bowed before Harry.

After having Vernon under the cruciatus for somewhere around thirty seconds Harry lifted the curse.

"Petunia make me and the rest of my servants breakfast."

"Yes Harry"

"Crucio! Yes what?"

"y-y-yes m-m-master right away!"

With that petunia walked shakily to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Vernon who was still suffering from the after affects of the pain curse lay on the ground twitching. Looking over to Dudley who was still on his knees bowing to Harry, Harry addressed him.

"Dudley I am aware that you have a gang correct?"

"Yes I do master"

''You will tell your gang to never enter this house or touch me in any way is that understood?''

''Yes master''

''Good''

Petunia who was just finished cooking breakfast called the rest of the houses occupants to the table. When Harry arrived he sat at the table followed by a still shaky Vernon and an extremely hungry Dudley. When petunia served them the food Harry frowned. He had gotten slightly burnt toast, burnt eggs and raw sausages. Looking over to were she was serving Dudley his huge plate witch was perfectly cooked Harry snapped out his wand and pointed it at Dudley's food.

"Accio Dudley's plate"

When Harry caught his plate he pushed his food to the floor.

"Petunia what the hell is that? Crucio. Petunia how dare you serve your master this filth! Crucio."

"I'm sorry master please forgive me, please have mercy master!"

"Get on your knees and eat this filth you call food! Dudley eat your fathers food."

As soon as petunia was done eating the nasty food off the ground Harry turned to her.

''Bring me Vernon's plate now!"

''Yes master'' when she came with Vernon's food that was also perfectly cooked Harry banished the food into her face.  
Petunia let out a whimper as food rolled down her face and down her blouse. Harry who was about to laugh is arse off saw the food and grease run down petunia's shirt and down her chest. looking at her chest Harry quickly got a hard on. 'What the fucking hell? that is disgusting! How the fuck can I find that fucking attractive? Oh my god I'm gonna be traumatized for life now! Am I really that sick to get turned on by my giraffe of an aunt? God this is so wrong on so many different levels!' Soon Harry's midnite black wings burst out and tore through the shirt he had put on just before he came downstairs. 'Crap, there goes another shirt. How many shirts have I gone through in the past month? ten? twenty?' Shaking his head of these thought and trying to forget about petunia's breasts he ordered petunia to put the now empty plate in front of Vernon. He then used the vomiting curse on petunia and watched her heave the burnt food onto the plate in front of Vernon.

"You will eat every last bite Vernon, or I will torture you until you go insane!" Vernon who was deathly pale at seeing Harry's wings burst forth again complied to Harry's demand. After watching his uncle eating the disgusting meal he locked them back up. He left petunia out since she started to stink and since he didn't want her to stink up the whole house he made her stand outside the cupboard while her husband and only son were in it. Harry's thoughts drifted back to petunia's breasts. They were not big by any means, nor were they small. They were just big enough to make a handful. Harry was trying to push these thoughts away when he cast the cleaning charm on her shirt. Distracted he cast it wrong and while it took the food away it also took her shirt as well. Harry was shocked when he was staring at the slightly wrinkly globes of flesh of one petunia Dursley.

a/n ewwwwww i know! that was a really short and nasty chapter! dont worry people this will NOT be a harry/petunia fic. this chapter was mainly helping with my character develpment with harry, although i enjoyed writting the torturement of vernon dursley. please r/r and thanks for reading! 


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

Harry stood there motionless. 'oh my god! That's sick! what the bloody hell...I'm getting wood! Oh god this is disgusting'  
Harry quickly fixed her shirt with a quick ''repairo'' and banished her rather painfully into the cupboard. He ran quickly up the stairs with wings flared out behind him and into his old room. 'Oh god what is wrong with me? Why am I getting turned on by my bloody aunt? And what the hell is up with these wings? Ah well I'll worry about that later right Now I'm gonna go to mutt faces will reading and-' Harry when he saw a flash of fire and saw Fawkes landing on Hedwig's cage with a letter in its beak. It looked to Harry and looked straight into his emerald eyes. Something was different with Fawkes but he just couldn't place his finger on it. Looking straight into Fawkes' black eyes he felt something...he didn't know what it was but it was just something...

"Veela..." Harry heard a male voice say in his head.

"Wha-''

''Do not worry Harry potter it is I Fawkes, I am talking to you through the ring that sits on your hand. The ring that once belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw."

"Ok...why did you say 'veela' before?''

''When I saw your wings I immediately recognized them as male veela wings."

"But wait, I thought veela wings were white?''

''Female veela wings are white male veela wings are black." Fawkes said in a matter-of-factly tone of voice.

''Ok well why are you here?"

''My master has sent a letter to you.'' with that Fawkes 'flashed' away leaving the letter behind. 'wow I'm a veela...but wait! How can I be a veela if both my parents were wizards? Unless there is something I have missed oh well I'm going to the will reading." completely ignoring the letter from Dumbledore Harry made his way toward his servants that were locked up in the cupboard. 'Cant have them telling anyone about what I've done to them when I leave can I? I will have to obliviate them so I wont get caught. it was nice while it lasted.' When Harry reached the cupboard he ordered all his servants to the living room and obliviated them, giving them all memories of catching the flu and Harry not doing anything except sulk all summer. Harry went back to his room ----a/n not the master bedroom in case you were wondering---- and grabbed the cloth and tapped it. He felt the sickening sensation that went along with portkeys and landed for once on his feet. He found he was in a small office roughly 3 by 3 meters and maybe about 5 meters up. The tan walls were covered with books and papers on bookshelves. There were many cabinets making the room slightly cramped. There was an average sized oaken desk with a small high backed armchair. In it is a goblin Harry has never met but assumed it was the one that sent the letter.

"Ah Mr. Potter professor Dumbledore said you would not be able to make it, but seeing as you are here lets begin shall we?''

''Lets''

Harry didn't want to waste much time, he wanted to go see his vaults. He knew he had more vaults from his mothers memories of huge vaults the size of the great hall filled to the brim with gold. The goblin pulled out a long piece of parchment and began reading.

----a/n im not going to write the will because i suck at writing so I'm gonna tell you that he inherits, everything the black family owns and since he is head of a family he is considered an adult.-----

''We also have the Potter and Evans family rings for you.''

''Evans? I thought my mom was a muggleborn?''

''No the Evans were a family of squibs, but they were still pureblooded. and if my memory serves correctly they were also a veela family, but since they were squibs and your mother was the first witch in over 3 centuries she didn't inherit her veela powers, this is because veela blood takes effect to children of witches or wizards who are already veela. Since your mother was born to squibs witch may I add could not have been veela's due to being squibs she did not show her veela blood. But she still had it in her blood. She obviously gave birth to another wizard being you and so you would be a full veela instead of a half. because three centuries of veela blood, being half or full would have combined to produce you. So even though you would technically be only a small fraction of a veela the blood in you would be strong enough to make you a full veela.''

"so I'm a pureblooded veela. Can I asked you a question? Why do most purebloods think that they are better then everyone else?''

''That is because in terms of magical power they are! Let me explain.''

"Think of an ocean. the ocean water represents pure magical energy in a family of purebloods. Since they have no muggle blood in them the magic stays pure and powerful. Now think of what muggles call pollution in the ocean. The pollution is the blood of muggles. The ministry of magic in the time of the four founders of Hogwarts feared the pureblood powers so they placed blocks on the powers. In our imaginary ocean picture it going down a river. The river represents the usage of the magical power. Now imagine a muggle dam blocking most but not all of the water leaving only a small amount of pure undiluted power. The more powerful someone is the wider their river would be. So if a pureblood would have been a less than satisfactory witch or wizard and their river wasn't wide enough to get pass the dam resulting in all their magical powers being blocked. So in a way the arrogant purebloods such as the Malfoy's who flaunt that purebloods are better than muggleborns are correct. Now muggleborns are a completely different story. Think of a pool of muddy water. If the pool is undisturbed the mud and dirt will settle to the bottom and the result would be water on the top. The water would represent magical powers. Their river would be just the same size as any average witch or wizard except wider to let more water in. It would have to be wider to let more water in because the water is severely diluted with the mud. The purebloods water that runs past the damn is more powerful because it is pure and undiluted. I believe the result of an unblocked pureblood would be people like Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore I believe came from the only pureblooded family that the ministry missed all those centuries ago. Everyone forgot though that these blocks were put into the family's blood. Being blood magic it lasts until one dies and is passed on through birth. It is said that the ministry has the only potion that can remove the wards and charms on your wand. The only reason I can remember this is because I was there when it happened.''

Harry sat there in complete shock as his world was turned upside down. He even forgot about wanting to see his vaults by now. 


	7. Chapter 7

quick note:

Hi I was just posting this to inform my readers that I have NOT died nor have I abandoned this story. It's just that R.l can be a bitch sometimes. I cant really type right now because my left arm is healing from an attack from an over grown pooodle, I had some muscles torn out and I have to let it heal or else. On a brighter tone I had completed chapter 7 before the accident but sadly it's un-beta'd and my current beta is not responding. I will not post It un-beta'd either becouse last time I did that took my story down and I couldnt upload for two weeks. so I need a beta to proof read It before I upload it.

-lord fayt 


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 7.

eventually harry was brought out of his stupor when the goblin coughed to get his attention.

"sorry about that. could you please take me to my vaults then?''

''certainly lord potter-black-slytherin-ravenclaw-mystere ( pronounced mist-stair the veela family that lilly came from).'' harry groaned at the use of his full title. 'can my name get any longer?'

'' please just call me lord of one of the names, no need to call me lord potter-black-slytherin-ravenclaw.''

''as you wish lord slytherin'' 'wow! lord slytherin i like the sound of that. maybe ill use that as a title. maybe not just yet though. hold on! if i am slytherins heir than that means that old voldy isnt wich means... i didnt get my parstle tongue ability's from him! but wait... wouldnt voldemort be the heir i mean he is older than me and the oldest are supposed to be the heirs'

"excuse me but isnt there another heir of slytherin?''

''no. there are some people that have lord slytherins blood in them but not as much as you have. the closest person to being the heir is one tom riddle jr. but since he is a half-blood he would not inherit the slytherin fortune until lillith evans died. but seeing as she gave birth before her departure the fortune would go to you, a pureblooded wizard.''

'' thank you''

''its not a problem. now shall we visit your vaults?''

'' yes please, i would like a list of all non-money items in my vault first though.''

'' that can be arranged.'' with that the goblin snapped his fingers and five portfolios appeared. they each had one of harry's family names on it. harry picked of the folder with potter on it. the potter line apparently held alot of property. 'holy crap this whole folder's full of nothing but properties!' he then grabbed the folder entitled black. ' mutts things'  
in the folder there was only one property, grimauld place. the rest were mostly dark arts books and dark artifacts. harry grabbed the slytherin folder. in this folder there was nothing except salazaars and rowena's wedding rings, and a snake that was created by salazaar and rowena themselves. in ravenclaws vault the items in it included only books and items used for rituals that increase intelligence. the mystere family had many things that disguise you.'probably so the veela members wont get mobbed by people trying to hook-up with them.'

"thank you take me to the ravenclaw vault first.''

''as you wish.''

the ride to ravenclaw's vault held many dips and sharp turns. as the cart sped deeper underground it grew colder. about 10 minutes down there was icicles growing on the cart. harry's teeth were starting to chatter and his body to shiver. just as he was about to curse the goblin into the next dimension the cart came to a sudden stop. the icicles on the cart fell of from the abrupt stop. harry pulled out his wand and put a warming charm on himself.'i didnt want to use it on the way here or else i would have dropped my wand.' stepping out harry looked around and it seemed to be snowing. 'snowing! what the hell! well that explains the cold. but why is it snowing in here in the first place!'

"why is it snowing down here?''

''well as you probably have heard the vaults are gaurded by dragons. the most old and prominent families have dragons gaurding them. the slytherin,ravenclaw and black families wanted there vaults in the ice dragon section of the bank. the potter family wanted theirs in the fire section of the bank.''

'' what about the mystere vault?''

" that would be in the france division of gringotts and i do not know their security measures.we only know the contents of the vault.''

''i understand. take me to the ravenclaw vault.''

''of course.''

the goblin led harry to the ravenclaw vault. the door was made of a soft glowing silver metal that had a huge raven carved in the center of it. the door was about the size of the great halls entrance. He walked up to it and put his hand on the door. the door then slowly opened with a loud creaking sound. the sound of ice breaking off the cieling were the door was swinging outward could be heard a mile around. when the door opened up showing harry the contents of the ravenclaw vault harry had one thought in mind.'hermione would have an orgasm!' and it was true. the vault itself was massive and had pillars and collumns filled with books. in front of all the towering rows of books stood a pedastal. harry walked up to it and saw a book turned to a blank page. flipping through the books harry found that all the pages were blank. harry closed the book and on the cover it said search. turning to the goblin harry asked what the book was and why it was on the pedastal.

'' well lord slytherin if you look on the front it says search and there is a box under it. you have to write the books title or subject/keywords and on the inside the pages will fill out all the books that meet youre search matches. tap your wand on a title and the book will automatically transform to that book. to change it back to the search catalog tap the book cover three times with your wand.'' said the goblin sounding bored.'ill just look around for ten minutes...' harry began walking toward a book shelf when he noticed a door to his left that was blocked from his vision from the pedestal. looking into it he found all the items required for knowlege increases rituals. he also saw two goblets full of what looked like potions on a small table on the center of the room. they both had small cards under them. the cup to the left said it was a rememberall potion. this potion would make anything he hears from after he drinks it remember clearly.' i already have the ring but i guess it couldnt hurt...' picking it up harry drank it only for it to be refilled again. 'hmm... tastes like grape juice.' the other goblet was a potion that would make him think faster.'cool ill drink this...' harry drank the sour apple potion and it filled up again. ' i dont think ill be needing any knowlege increasing rituals now!' harry step out and grabbed the book on the pedastal and walked out to be greeted by the goblin.

''take me to the slytherin vault.''

''as you wish sire.''

the slytherin vault was very close to the ravenclaw one seeing as it only took a couple of seconds of a ride. harry stepped up to the door and found a archway with a beutiful black purple and red snake picture on it. 'i need to speak parstletongue...wow! how did i know that? must be the potion.'

/open/

/who dares disturb the vault of the great salazaar slytherin?/

/tis i the heir of slytherin/

/so you are, you may pass/

the doors swung open slowly to reveal a

There it is, Chapter 7! Un-beta'd! 


End file.
